The effects of ethanol on metabolism will be investigated by two different approaches. In one, the enzymological basis for the alteration in arachidonic acid levels in cerebral cortex in alcohol dependent animals will be determined. In the second, the effect of ethanol on the acids excreted in urine will be determined. Alterations in aldehyde dehydrogenase activity and isozyme patterns will be studied in ethanol fed animals and in developing rat pups. The inhibition of aldehyde dehydrogenase by disulfiram in brain and the tissue will be determined.